Perhaps In A Year
by NeverGivingUp
Summary: A year after Klaus has gone to New Orleans, Caroline decides to turn up at his door, because she wants to change her life, get to know the world. A love story begins, at first without obstacles. But can this last forever ? A story about true love that survives despite the difficulties and the differences...
1. An Unexpected Decision

Caroline Forbes was never bored. She always had something to do to make her life interesting. But lately she wasn't herself. She used to go shopping every day and buy the most stylish and modern clothes. Now she was walking around in Mystic Falls trying not to piss off anyone because she wasn't in the mood of fighting. Even with Tyler, the excitement was long gone. The only thing she felt for him now was a kind of love that exists between friends. She always knew that her relationships were doomed… First with Damon, then with Matt, now with Tyler.

Everything was normal in Mystic Falls, now that everyone was settled down; Elena was with Damon, who definitely changed after she finally chose him, Stefan was with Rebekah, who was really in love with him just as he was in love with her, and she was with Tyler. Full stop. No passionate love or fascinating relationship. They were normal. But she didn't want normal. She wanted something extraordinary and life-changing.

And that's the reason he didn't seem so surprised when she broke up with him. It was like they both had to move on, so their breakup was not a tearful goodbye. Thank God. Everyone thought she was strong but the truth was that she could get very emotional. However, this part of herself was not obvious… it was hidden inside her.

The next morning she was feeling perfect. She knew she wasn't supposed to but she couldn't help it. She had a dream about Klaus. And that morning she realized how much she had missed him… their fights, their dances, their eye-contact, their wordless communication, the way they understood each other… but, most of all, his smile… the smile he had every time he looked at her… the smile she couldn't resist but, just like her soft personality, kept inside her away from everyone else.

She had never given him a chance back then because she was so blindly in love with Tyler that she couldn't risk hurting him. But now things were different. She was free to do whatever she wanted to do.

For the past year she knew he was in New Orleans, partying after defeating the witch that wanted to make a move against him. She imagined how many pretty women were probably partying with him and she felt a bit jealous.

''Seriously?'' she thought, ''how did this even happen?''

He had most likely forgotten everything about her. After all, it's been a whole year. Why was she ven thinking about him? But deep down inside her, she knew. She wanted to see him again. And then, she remembered his words;

''Perhaps one day… in a year… or even in a century… you turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer. Mark my words… small town boy, small town life… they won't be enough for you…''

And after that, she remembered the sound of his voice when he was calling her love… She knew she would regret it afterwards but, as she once read;

''…The best memories come from the greatest ideas…''

And she was ready to make some memories. The next thing she knew was that she was in a plane… flying to New Orleans.


	2. Surprise !

She was nervous during the flight. She hadn't realized what she had done until she had time the time to do so. She was headed to New Orleans with a suitcase on each hand and only a little money in her wallet. Actually, she had no idea what she would do once she got there. She wasn't even sure why she was doing that. However, it was a decision she had made and she wouldn't back off now. She kept thinking about him. About the two wonderful dresses he had given her, the first time they met, their complicated relationship…

They were friends, supposedly, but she knew he used to be in love with her. She had even told him that she was aware of that, in a pretty emotional night, when he saved her in the last minute. It was his fault at the first place, but she had forgiven him a long time ago. She helped him too, when he (thought he) was dying and they managed to understand each other in the end. But that was enough with the memories.

She was kind of scared but she was trying not to think about it. She was planning to rent a room. Then, she would try to find him. She had no idea how she would do so, but she was sure she was able to. She was smart and strong… She could compel whoever she wanted to. But first, she wanted to track him down using normal methods; asking around about him. Even if she wouldn't be able to find him, he would probably find out that someone was looking for him. It would be a piece of cake. Or so she thought.

Anyway, she tried to distract herself by listening to music. But she couldn't. She was worried that all this craziness would end up a disaster. While she was wondering about all the things that could go wrong, the plane arrived at its destination.

She was ready to start an adventure in a really beautiful city called the New Orleans. It was always kind of a legend to her. Not only about Klaus… About its history, too. She couldn't handle all the excitement as she was walking in the airport. Its style was royal, with colors like dark red and deep green. It was kind of gothic. She liked it because it reminded her of him. She was finally there and ready to find him. She literally couldn't wait!

She wasn't used to not having a car so it was kind of uncomfortable to her. She was feeling completely alone, but she hoped she could change that if she wanted to. So, before any other thoughts could… magically appear in her mind, she ran with vamp speed and arrived at the breathtaking city.

At first, she found a cheap motel and rent a room. It was nothing special but she was ok with it. She decorated it carefully and put her personal belongings in the wardrobe and the drawers. The wall color was light red, like flames that were starting to disappear through the walls. The wardrobe and the drawers looked like mahogany but she was pretty sure they weren't. She was an expert at furniture and this definitely wasn't mahogany. She wished it had been, though. Fortunately, the mirror in the bathroom was big enough. She couldn't deal with a bathroom without a mirror. She had to look stunning every day… and night! In the back, there was a tiny room, probably the kitchen. It wasn't really a kitchen. There was only a small fridge and a microwave oven.

The bedroom part, was the best one. The bed looked comfortable. She hoped it would feel comfortable, too. Above it, it was hanging a painting with a beautiful brown horse… A horse ? Seriously ? Why everything had to remind her the time she spent with him ? It was so not fair.

After an hour, she decided that it was time to go shopping. Not clothes, of course. Her budget couldn't exactly afford that. She wanted to buy some pretty regular stuff like food (she knew she didn't need it, but she enjoyed it a lot), shampoo, maybe a cologne, a purse, a lipstick… That was all. Or maybe not the last ones. She managed to find a fancy store only a mile away. She really liked running faster than cars, she could admit that to herself.

Once she arrived, she got in and started admiring the beauty products in the first floor. (Yep, there were floors. Four or five. She always liked huge stores). After spending almost two hours there, she made her way to the part where the groceries were. The truth was, that everything, every fruit, every vegetable, every skirt, every shirt, every thing literally, was perfect. She had a feeling that it would be difficult to leave that store soon enough to get some rest and find Klaus. Or the other way around.

While she was trying to choose between some tomatoes from Africa, some tiny bananas from Crete and some juicy apples, she bumped upon a familiar face. A very familiar face. She couldn't believe it! He was standing there, in front of her and she… she… she was staring at him. He was even more handsome than he remembered. His eyes, his lips… ''Wake up, Caroline!'', she thought to herself. But when she managed to take her eyes off him, she noticed a breathtaking woman standing next to him. She looked really beautiful, even more than her, maybe. Of course, she would never say that out loud. She was holding his hand and looking right into his eyes, just like she was doing a minute ago….

Her inside world was destroyed right away. ''Of course he forgot her, of course he found someone else, of course he made his life.'', she thought. She was dumb just for thinking otherwise. She dumped the bag with the groceries and started running away from him. A part of her wanted him to go after her, not to let that go. Surprisingly, he did. He chased her.


	3. Falling Slowly

They were running and running and running… She had no idea how much time they were doing that. It could have been two hours, it could have been ten minutes. She had the impression that she had seen a dozen of times a certain monument of New Orleans, a building like a church. She wanted to be angry, frustrated. But she wasn't able to! Oddly, she was enjoying herself. It was strange, but she felt free and amazed… That was exactly what was missing from her life. They were both running through the city. It was crazy, but she liked it!

After some time, that felt like a century to her, when she was pretty sure she had learnt the streets of New Orleans by heart, she decided to end it. He was screaming her name, after all. So, she ran, arrived at the motel she was staying and quickly shut the door closed. She left him outside and tried to think what she would do. Under other circumstances, this would be very weird for both of them. But now, it was different. Her irritation and anger were long gone and nervousness took their place. He was calling her from outside, and, at the same time, he was trying not to laugh. The adrenaline was high. He felt it and she felt it, too.

She opened the door slowly, pretty sure she would regret it in less than a second. He rushed at her and literally took her breath away. ''God, is he getting more beautiful every hour ?'', she thought. Maybe that was his charm. He was standing so close to her that she could hear his heart beating. He could hear her heart beating too, but much faster than his. He was looking into her eyes just like before…

Before… Everything came back to her. The other girl. Their hands… He found another woman. He moved on. He forgot about her. She was ready to accept that and just talk to him. Lie to him about the reason she came to New Orleans. About her feelings. About her running away from him at that store…

''Klaus…'', she started…

''Shhh…'', he interrupted her. ''I've been waiting for you for over a year. Don't ruin the moment''

The truth was that she had no intention to ruin the moment. She was stunned. And just at the right time, he leaned and his lips touched hers. This was it. She didn't need anything else. All of her doubts suddenly went away. He was kissing her slowly, deeply, pushing her body against his and leaving her breathless. She kissed him back passionately, releasing all the feelings she was keeping inside her is time.

The kiss was like a dream that came true. It was a sign that he didn't forget her, that she wasn't just a part of his life that ended when he left. When it was, unfortunately, over, he held her face into his hands and looked right into her eyes. ''He is looking for a sign, too'', she thought. Indeed, he was. And he found one. One that was screaming; ''Look at me. I'm here. I didn't forget you, either. I was just waiting for the right moment.'' Luckily, that moment had come.

''How did the ''Make Caroline Jealous'' plan go ?'', asked Rebekah on the phone.

''I don't really think it want well.'', answered her best friend Monika. ''She didn't have a boyfriend, at least not with her, and she looked pretty shocked when she saw Klaus holding hands with me; supposedly his girlfriend. I believe she came to New Orleans to find him, not to spend her ''honey-moon'' with someone else. Anyway, he left with her. In fact, she left immediately and started running. And he ran behind her. And he dumped me fifty shopping bags on each hand. Without a credit card! It was so embarrassing trying to find where every product must have been put. And in the end, I didn't buy anything! He will have to apologize soon enough!'', she screamed angrily.

''Ok, calm down! I will buy you whatever you want. And I gotta admit that my brother's idea was a little childish. Make her jealous ? Was that the best he could do? I shouldn't have told him at the first place. It should have been a surprise.'', Rebekah said sadly.

''I know! And I don't believe that dragging me into this was a good idea. I should have gone shopping with you, after all. Not traveling to New Orleans to make a favor for your brother!'', she complained.

''Ok, ok. I promise we will go shopping as soon as you get back. And about the favor; we needed a very beautiful woman to accompany my beloved Niklaus. You've seen Caroline. She is indeed pretty.'', she explained…''but don't tell her I said so!'', she warned.

''Ok, then. We will continue this fake relationship or not ?", Monika asked.

''We will see how their… meeting turns out and he will decide about the rest.'', she answered.

''I will call him tomorrow, when I return from the spa.'', said Monika and hung up.

Caroline didn't want to break the silence, but she knew she had to. She looked at him and saw desire into his eyes. She couldn't really concentrate, but she tried.

''Explain yourself!'', she said with her demanding tone.

She realized that he burst out laughing. Like, yeah, she was really funny. He was so happy and surprised that she had just kissed him back that he couldn't concentrate either.

''What you saw, at the store…'', he started, ''wasn't real. That was Monika, Rebekah's best friend. She told me that you were about to show up at New Orleans and I assumed you were bringing someone with you. So, I didn't want you to think that I'm currently… you know, how do you call it ? Single. And also I wanted to make you jealous'', he tried to explain, still laughing quietly.

''So… It was all an act ?'', she asked.

All she wanted was to believe that, especially after their kiss, but a part of her was thinking about his old self, his selfishness and his immaturity.

''Yes'', he answered, ''but it seems like it worked… in an odd way.'', he said smiling, satisfied with himself.

And his cockiness, she added mentally, not able to hide a smile similar to his.

''So… Why are you here, then ?'', he asked, hoping for an answer he was pretty sure that wouldn't come out of her mouth.

''I came to find you.'', she said in a low voice. He got the answer he was hoping for. That day couldn't have gone better. ''I wanted to give you a chance, and I was a bit nervous at first. I guess that explains my reaction at that store.'', she finished.

''I guess it does.'', he said. ''So… I hope you didn't change your mind about that chance.", he added.

''Of course I didn't!'', she said. ''That would be against my motto; Never Change Your Mind.''

''Why do I have this strange feeling that you have just made that motto up ?'', he asked, willing to tease her.

''Well… It's never too late to create your own motto, is it ?'', she asked.

''No, of course not.'', he tried to give a serious answer. ''May I show you the city ?'', he asked, offering his hand.

''You may show me the city… with one condition. We will take your car. I'm tired of running.'', she said, with a much more successful serious look than his, and took the hand he offered.

''Ok, then.'', he kissed her lightly and they walked out of the room holding each other's hand…


	4. The Beginning Of A Love Story

She couldn't remember when was the last time she had felt so refreshed. The both of them were walking in the streets that were filled with Klaus' memories, but he was creating new ones with her.

''New Orleans looks like the ideal place for you'', she said.

''Well, if you say so…'', he answered with a smile.

She wasn't sure about any of this. She was feeling completely lost into that huge city. However, she was not alone. He was by her side, since the moment, when they left together from the motel. She was having a strange de ja vu; she was recalling the intense moment Elena had with Damon in that motel, when they had gone to find Jeremy. She was still human back then and not entirely certain about her feelings towards him. She remembered how she judged her and now, she had done something very very similar. She smiled.

''What's going on?'', asked Klaus joyfully.

''Nothing… just an old memory…'', she answered.

''Sad or happy?'', he insisted.

''More like unexpected.'', she said mysteriously.

''Ok, then.'', he backed off. ''Shall we continue with our tour?''

''Actually, I'm kind of bored.'', she said.

''What?'', he asked surprised, ''Are you kidding me, sweetheart? How can you be bored in this city? I've been here for a whole year and I'm still not bored.'', he scolded her.

''Come on… Please… I'm starving. Can we go eat something?'', she asked looking at him with her puppy eyes.

''Are you sure that's what you want? I have a lot more places I want to show you. But if you insist… I'm asking you out. And pay attention, love; It's going to be a date.'', he said playfully, but with a serious look.

''If this is some kind of challenge, I guess I accept. Where are we going?'', she asked just to keep the conversation going. She loved talking to him as much as she loved staying silent and just look at his eyes. She was slowly discovering a part of him that was exactly like a part of her own self. He wasn't wrong when he told her that they are the same. At that time, however, she wasn't really able to realize the truth.

''It's a surprise.'', his voice interrupted her thoughts. ''But I'll tell you this much; it's one of my favorite places to go, here in New Orleans, and that is basically due to the people I usually met there.'', he said.

''Should I be worried about that last one? Considering your… former friends, I shouldn't really look forward to that meeting.'', she said, not even sure if she was serious or not.

''You shouldn't be worried at all, love.'', he reassured her, '' I'm pretty sure everyone will like you and become your friends too, soon enough.'', he said and smiled. ''But we should get going. It's already ten o'clock. I hope you're not tired.''

''Not at all.'', she said, becoming more and more impatient minute by minute.

''I can't believe that this complicated part of our lives is over.'', said Elena to Damon, talking about the whole sire bond thing that was a really big obstacle to their already complicated relationship.

Damon had taken the cure and became human. This way, the sire bond was broken for good, and Elena finally realized that everything she felt for Damon since the very beginning was real. The love, the longing, the lust, everything. And since she didn't want to become human after all, even if she had the cure, she changed Damon again.

Damon, on the other hand, was finally sure about her feelings for him. There was no sire bond, no… crisis no-humanity period, no more; ''I don't know what I feel'', which usually ended with the choice called Stefan. Now, they could be together without anyone judging them or being against them. Their love was true, endless, timeless and stronger than ever. And they both knew that.

''Neither do I'', answered Damon after a long pause, looking into her eyes.

''Hello! We're here, too!'', said Rebekah, who was standing next to Stefan. ''This was supposed to be some kind of double date, not a ''Let's remember Damon and Elena's memories!'', she yelled.

''Calm down a little.'', said Stefan kissing her forehead.'' We can talk about our memories, too.''

Stefan wasn't exactly a normal couple, but they were crazy about each other. Mostly Rebekah. She knew that Stefan really liked her and she was happy that finally someone had appreciated her. She really liked him, too. He was sweet and caring, when she needed it, but a part of him was also wild and unpredictable. She couldn't really decide which part of him she liked the most.

Stefan, however, could. He liked it when Rebekah was being insecure and asking for his attention, but when she was sure of herself; that was driving him crazy. She knew that she had him wrapped around her little finger and he enjoyed that, sometimes. He surely preferred the self-confident part of her.

And when those two parts of themselves, those two flames merged into one, this… was creating fireworks that could be seen by anyone who was around them. And that made them a really great, if not perfect, couple.

''No.'', she answered. ''I think that our memories should remain private.''

''As you wish.'', Stefan agreed, giving her a smile that could melt an iceberg.

The four of them were eating in a fancy restaurant that Elena had picked. It was a bit expensive, but the food was worth it. After all, there was always compulsion, that could be easily used.

''That lobster is delicious.'', said Damon. ''But Elena's lobster is much better.'', he finished.

''Sorry to disappoint you, but the lobster we ate last week was delivered by this particular restaurant.'', said Elena, unable to hold her laugh.

''Anyway…'', said Damon ''what do you think about the food, guys?'', he asked Stefan And Rebekah.

''Not to insult you or anything but I'm not really interested in the food right now'', answered Stefan, always looking at Rebekah.

''Good, old Stefan.'', said Damon more to himself than anyone else.

''Come on, stop with the rivalries.'', said Elena, tired of their usual… competition of who will tell the biggest insult to the other.

''Elena is right.'', said Rebekah,'' I think we can call it a night.'', she added.

''Ok, then. I guess we can go home.'', said Damon and held Elena's hand. ''Goodnight. Oh… you can pay for the food, I guess… Can't you?'', he asked kind of… satisfied.

''Goodnight.'', said Stefan and Rebekah together. ''And yes, we can pay'', added Stefan.

''Welcome to my bar!'', said Klaus, opening the door for her.

''What do you mean ''your bar''? Is it really yours?'', she asked surprised.

''Well, yeah… I bought it and all, if that's what you mean.'', he told her.

''It's amazing! I like you taste, it matched mine…'', she said.

''Like I said; we're the same, Caroline.'', he repeated what he had once told her.

''That remains to be seen…'', she said. ''So… I don't think we will be alone here, will we?'', she asked without thinking twice about it.

''Oh… So you want us to be completely and utterly alone.'', he said joyfully. '' I'll see what I can make about it.''

''That's not what I said!'', she said, a little louder than before. But considering that almost everybody in the bar was a vampire, her voice sounded very much louder.

''This is Caroline.'', said Klaus to break the silence. ''A… friend of mine.'', he finished and suddenly lifted her up and kissed her in front of everyone. Friend with benefits, thought Caroline and probably everyone else in the room. She was surprised by his gesture, and she was pretty sure that wasn't planned. It was his… inspiration of the moment. She was a little embarrassed but she couldn't be more flattered, either. That showed her his true intentions. It wasn't just a happy reunion that existed to entertain him. He wanted it to be serious. And she was truly happy about that.

After her cheeks' color went back to normal, she noticed how perfect that bar was. It was gothic and the only colors that existed were red and black. Mystery, passion and fire, she thought.

''Did you decorate it?'', she asked.

''No, of course not. I just had the ideas. Camille did, the bartender.'', he said and dragged her to a small table behind the bar.

''Let me introduce you to Caroline.'', he said to a beautiful blonde girl.

''Hi.'', said Camille,'' I've heard so much about you, I feel like I know you already. Klaus is talking about you every day. I think I know everything about you.'', she said smiling.

''Does he?'', Caroline asked surprised and looked at him. She thought for a second that his face turned red, but it must have been her imagination.

''Oh, yeah. He does.'', Camille said. ''And, by the way you can call me Cami. He calls me that way.'', she said and looked at Klaus, too. Caroline felt a little jealous and wondered if ever Klaus and Camille have been together this whole year.

''Cami is one of my best friends. And she's just a friend. '', he said like he had read her mind. She loved how mentally connected they were. Or she was just overreacting.

''Cami taught me that, even the most powerful creature on earth, aka me, has its weaknesses and needs some friends from time to time. She taught me that feeling emotions is not a weakness, too. It's strength. I believe she understands me better than anyone else in this city, excluding you, of course.'', he finished.

''What about Haley?'', asked Caroline. It was something he hadn't told her face to face, but she knew because he had left a very long voicemail, explaining everything that had happened, including Hayley's pregnancy. She was aware that it was a sensitive subject.

''As far as I know, Hayley is somewhere in Australia, with her baby son, trying to forget everything that had happened and move on. The baby is growing normally, however, it has its senses kind of… magnifies, like a hybrid. And it eats every king of food. Even the normal one. But enough with these, love. This is supposed to be our night, and I don't want any unwanted intruders to get in the way.'', he said.

''So… I guess I'm glad we covered that up.'', said Caroline a little confused but satisfied.

''What can I get you?'', asked Camille who had remained silent all this time.

''I asked for some special… stuff.'', said Klaus mysteriously.'' Is everything ready?''

''I thought you'd never ask.'', answered Camille, with a smile. ''Follow me.''

Klaus put his arm around Caroline's shoulders and pulled her closer. She felt his body touching hers and breathed heavily. She realized how much she wanted him at that particular moment. They walked a little and then got out in the fresh air.

It was some kind of balcony and, in the middle, there was a round table. A red round table. He knows me so well, she thought. On the table, there were different kinds of dishes so she could choose the one she wanted to. Or the two. Or the three. All around the place there were roses and candles.

The truth was that she never considered Klaus to be romantic, but she loved all these so much. It looked like the perfect date and she hoped it would be.

''I should get going.'', said Camille and then hugged Caroline tightly and waved her hand, as she was leaving. She left the two of them alone.

Klaus pulled her closer and looked into her glowing eyes that were filled with happiness. He loved that feeling. The feeling he had when he was slowly realizing that she was happy because of him. After all this time, he finally managed to make her happy.

And she was happy. Right or wrong, she knew that her feelings for him were growing stronger, minute by minute. Suddenly, he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small black box, but she had a strange feeling about it. It looked familiar. Klaus slowly opened it and she immediately realized it was the bracelet he had given her, when they first met. She remembered that night.

That night he had saved her and let her in to a secret; about the world that was waiting for her. It was exactly two years before, she thought suddenly. How did I forget? She had stopped celebrating her birthday since the day she realized that they were more important things to do. It's just a coincidence, she thought. It's just a coincidence. But it wasn't.

''Happy Birthday, Caroline.'', said Klaus with his deep voice and smiled at her.

''You're amazing.'', she said. She hugged and kissed him, with her eyes open. His look left her breathless. He pulled his lips from hers and looked her at her with desire.

''I love you.'', he whispered. He kissed her again and they both felt they were meant for each other. She wished that that moment would never end.

Me, too… she thought. And then thought about it again.

''Me, too'', she said.

**So… Today one of my best friends and big Klaroline shipper has birthday today, Irene. 7****th**** of May. This special chapter is dedicated to you, love. Happy Birthday!**


	5. Give Me Love

She couldn't believe that she had just confessed so easily that she loved him. It just came out so natural. "Isn't it too late?", she thought. "That's the reason I came, anyway. To give him a chance.", she calmed herself down. "But did I really mean it? I mean, it's odd, even for me. Ok, I came because I like him, but love him? How did this happen?", she kept asking herself. "It's called falling in love. Besides, he said it first.", said a little voice that felt like coming from inside her soul. That calmed her down a lot. And like that, Caroline ended the conversation that kept going in her head.

"May I?", asked Klaus and Caroline immediately understood.

She offered her hand. He kissed it gently and then put the bracelet around her wrist.

"What do you think?", he asked.

"I think it's the most beautiful birthday present I've ever gotten.", she answered honestly.

He smiled brightly and took her hand into his. They sat down and kept looking into each other's eyes, until Klaus broke the silence.

"What do you want to eat?", he asked, trying to be a gentleman.

Trying, because he had never been worried about this kind of stuff, he had never been into a real relationship. All he had were one night stands, but he finally realized, after the… incident with Hayley, that it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted a girl to care about him, love him. These were things he had never shared with anyone, except Camille, who didn't judge him. Now, he wanted to show Caroline that he wasn't just a monster, a killer, a very powerful creature. He wanted to show her that he indeed had a heart, that he could have real feelings, like love, not just rage and hate. And he knew he had done a great start.

"Actually, I'm not hungry anymore.", she answered shyly.

"Excuse me? Are you sure about that, love? Half an hour before, you were telling me about how much you were starving!" he said with fake anger all over his face.

"Well, I'm full and satisfied now.", she thought.

"Caroline, are you listening to me? Are you serious?", he asked again.

"Yeah, I've just thought, you know, that it's better to spend our time together talking, not… eating. I'm more interested in that."

"As you wish.", he said. "What do you want to talk about?", he asked her.

Another de ja vu. Caroline stepping out of Mystic Grill, Klaus dumping Kol and going after her. She was supposed to be the bite again, but she was secretly enjoying the effect she had on him. She had asked him; "What do you wanna talk about?" and he had answered; "I wanna talk about you." She didn't think it was some kind of test, but she wanted to show him that she remembered. So…

"I wanna talk about you.", she answered.

"Ok, then.", he said with a smile, which she was sure that was coming straight out of his memory. "But remember…", he continued, "It was your call."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not gonna get bored.", she said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't", she promised.

"So… I'm a thousand years old. Which part of my life would you like to discuss?", he asked with a serious look on his face.

"I think you can choose that. I'm trusting you.", she said joyfully.

However, they both knew that this phrase wasn't random. She was really trusting him and she wanted him to know that. She needed to trust someone and be trusted. She adored that feeling.

"What a nice answer.", he teased her, not really sure. Not really sure if she should trust him. Maybe he didn't deserve that.

He could easily talk about any period of his life. About memories that meant nothing to him. But he wanted to show her the part of him that was human. So, he decided to talk about his family. Basically, about his parents.

"My family was and is not a normal family, as you may already know. What you might not know is that we never had that feeling that our family will always be with us, that won't let us down. Maybe sometimes, only in the beginning. And maybe not me. Mikael never loved me. I wasn't his son and he wasn't losing any chance to remind me. Remind me that he could kill me right away, that he didn't care at all, that I meant nothing to him. For him, I was always a problem that needed to be solved. Be fixed. Maybe even disappear. However, he couldn't destroy me at first, so he was pushing me slowly out of his life. My mother, Esther, wasn't as bad. I was her son and she loved me. But I let both of them down. Just like I let Kol and Rebekah and Elijah and Finn down. I was never the brother that would risk his life to save one of his siblings. I had them daggered in coffins. I was very selfish. I still am…

…I thought power would make me happy. I liked it, at first. I still like it. But I started to feel more and more lonely every day. I was alone. I felt like no one in this world would care about me. I even tried to bring Stefan with me, just to have some kind of a friend. It didn't work. I messed things up. I keep me victims' letters, as you may know. I feel like I connect with them, with my victims. This way, I can feel emotions, like guilt and even pain, sometimes. I feel envious, too. Everybody had someone to care about. I had no one. I hated that. I really did…

…And then, I met you. I felt like there was finally a reason to try. Try to become a better person. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but that day, when I came into your room and you were lying on your bed, unable to move because death was coming, I chose not to ignore the guilt I felt. I chose to save you and I promised to myself that I would try to be the better man. Because, when I saw you, you showed me that a vampire can be pure and innocent and at the same time bright and strong. And all these with your eyes, when you were about to die. I could be powerful but I could have feelings, too. That was something I had never considered before. You told me you didn't want to die and I knew right away that I would be unable not to save you. That night, I realized that I was drawn to you. And right after that, I realized that I could never have you. You would never like me. Simply; it was impossible. I was a monster and no woman would ever love a monster. And I am not talking about my appearance. I am talking about my soul. But I was certain I could become better…

…I couldn't. All those years, I was used to take revenge, to murder. I wasn't used to care. I didn't even know how to do that. Although I had to forget about you and move on, I didn't. I fought for it and you slowly started to understand that. I knew it wouldn't be that easy. You loved him and only him. Tyler. You could never love me…

…And then, I had to leave. Leave YOU. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. And my life is quite long. It's the truth. I want you to believe me. I was trying to persuade myself that it was my opportunity to forget you and start a new life. But, as you have already seen, I wasn't able to. I didn't care about the fact that I was going to have a son. I didn't care about Marcel or the witches. All I could think about was how much I had missed you…

…And I am going to stop right there because, like I said, you are probably asleep after all this boredom. Oh, and because I started talking about my parents and ended up talking about you. All I'm going to say is that I wanted to share these things with someone. And it looks like you're quite a listener.", he finished and mentally asked himself how did he manage to tell her the whole story. Or almost the whole story.

All this time, he was looking down, feeling ashamed and… afraid? Yes, afraid. Afraid that after the story, she would change her mind and leave again. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle that but he didn't regret telling her. He knew it was the right thing to do. He slowly looked at her and suddenly realized she wasn't sitting there anymore. She was standing behind him.

"You won't have to be alone anymore.", she whispered." I'm here for you."

Then she moved in front of him and he realized that tears were streaming down her face. He suddenly felt bad for making her cry.

"I'm sorry.", he said. "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't be sorry.", she interrupted him. "You did nothing wrong… I'm just too emotional. You showed me that even the greatest evil, which definitely isn't you, might have a reason to be this way. I never thought I would understand the way you act. I knew it was just… you. I could never imagine that there is a part of yourself which is actually lonely and depressed. I want you to know that I will always be here for you. I will help you. I care about you. I love you. I miss you.", she said trying to hold her tears and calm down.

"I could say the same but I would rather show you.", he said mysteriously.

"What do you mean; show me? Show me where?", she asked.

"My place.", he answered.

"Oh, your place.", she said, not sure if she was ready to do what he had just hinted.

"It's not what you think. It's not what you think at all."

"Ok, ok. I will come. But what about our date?", she asked a little more relieved but not totally calm.

"I think we had the best date ever.", he said. "But we can take the wine with us, if you insist, love.", he finished with a smile.

Then he kissed her lightly, grabbed the wine with the one hand, her with the other and… jumped off the balcony. They took a cab, which drove them near a perfect house out of the city.

They were almost there, when he told the driver to stop and paid him. Or compelled him. She didn't really pay attention. Then he told Caroline to follow him and she did gladly. The cab left and they started walking slowly.

"You know, I feel a little awkward here, walking with you in the middle of nowhere, trying to guess what the hell you want to show me!", she yelled and crossed her arms.

"I was aware that you wanted to know everything, but I wasn't expecting that!", he teased her. "You'll know in less than ten minutes.", he said.

"But we could just run and arrive there in less than two minutes.", she complained.

"But that would be a cheat! After all, you said it; no more running. We had enough running for one day."

"But it's after midnight. It's a whole new day. We can run as much as we w…", he kissed her passionately, politely interrupting her, and she immediately calmed down.

He had the same effect on her as she had on him. And they were standing in the middle of an empty street, affecting each other deeply and emotionally. He suddenly broke the kiss and said;

"I changed my mind. We can cheat if we want to. Do you?"

"I think I do.", she said and didn't think twice about it.

She ran as fast as she could and arrived at his door. Surprisingly, he was already there. He got in and said in a formal tone with a smile on his face;

"Caroline Forbes, I invite you to come into my house. I'd like you to come in. But… would you like to come in?", he asked.

"I'd love to come in.", she said and took a step inside the magnificent house. She didn't actually take a step. She made a giant leap and landed into his arms, her lips meeting his.

"For once, you surprised me!", he said like he was paying her a compliment. And he was. "Now let me show you something.", he said.

He guided her into a beautiful room, full of paintings. His paintings, most likely. There was one with his family.

"Did you draw this?", she asked, amazed by the paintings' colors and accuracy. It was breathtaking. She felt like they were ready to come out of the painting. She recognized Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, Finn, Mikael and Esther. There was also a young boy in the painting.

"Yes, I did.", he answered. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. But who's that boy?", she asked confused and a little afraid that she had hit a nerve.

"That's Henrik. My youngest brother of them all.", he said. "He died."

"I'm really sorry.", she said just to be polite.

"Don't be. I dealt with it when I had to. It's over now.", he said but turned around. She thought that he tried not to cry but she wasn't certain. It was Klaus. She could never be certain.

"I figured your answer would be something like that.", she said carefully.

"Just forget it. Take a closer look in the room.", he said, joyfully again.

And then, she saw it. Besides, it wasn't hidden. Next to the bed, there was suitcase.

"I had decided to come back. For your birthday.", he explained. "And three hours before I could, you show up in front of me. Without a boyfriend. You can understand my reaction now. It's like we are connected. I couldn't believe it when Rebekah told me on the phone that you were coming. Now you know everything.". Or almost everything, he thought. But immediately decided not to deal with that at the moment. He could tell her later.

He suddenly rushed at her and kissed like there were only the two of them in the whole world. She kissed him back, sure that she was ready to move forward. It was like every previous thought she had on him before that kiss just… disappeared. They were standing in his bedroom, spending the best, at least for her, day of their lives. She couldn't think of a better moment.

She pulled him gently closer to the bed and kissed him more tenderly. He suddenly pushed her body against the bed and took her shirt off. He did the same with him and touched his beautiful chest, felt his warmth, saw his desire.

"You're beautiful.", she said.

"Not as much as you are.", he answered.

She wanted him. And he wanted her. More than anyone else. And anything else. They both despised their clothes in vamp speed and hugged each other passionately, impatiently, with love. She felt she would explode. So did he. Caroline felt like never before, when they connected, while kissing feverishly. Feeling him inside her was totally different than any other time, any other man, any other moment in her entire life. HE was different. In the best way. He loves me, she realized. No one else did… and he could say the same for her.

They became one again and again and they both felt they were meant for each other that night. Nothing could tear them apart. Not even a big secret. Or so he thought.


	6. The Secret

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated for more than a week, but I have my exams and I had NOT inspiration. Anyway, this chapter is smaller than the last one, because I really wanted to update but I had not time to write more. Enjoy! **_

Caroline woke up in a bed that smelled perfectly. I'm in heaven, she thought. And then remembered. She wasn't in heaven. She was with Klaus, in New Orleans, in his bed. She couldn't help but smile. She felt satisfied and full. He was still asleep, or he pretended. She wasn't sure. She slowly tried to get out of the bed, but he got up and pulled her closer, kissing her gently but deeply.

"Good morning…", he whispered with his sexy voice that had always made her shiver, but she had never admitted it.

"Good morning.", she said slowly, kissing him again.

"You know… we can do this all day.", he teased her. "But I don't know if you can bear that."

"You bet I can.", she said, but started putting her clothes on. "I need clothes! I can't wear these!"

"Why not?", He asked, afraid that she was losing her mind.

"I was wearing them yesterday! I can't wear them again!", she said simply.

"Now I get it… And what are we going to do about that? It's a tragedy, really. You can't go back to the motel you're supposedly staying and all I have here is my clothes.", he said with despair in his voice.

"Stop doing that! I'm serious!", she yelled.

"I know, I know… Well, I can bring you some of my clothes and you can have an oversized style today.", he said, a little more serious, but not completely.

"I guess I can manage. But just for today! Promise me we will go to the motel later, so that I can change."

"I promise."

"Good.", she said and calmed down. "Now what about that oversized look?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back."

He left the room and she lay again on the bed. She thought, for a second, how it would be if she was waking up in that bed every day. She admitted to herself that it would be beyond perfect. But the truth was that she wasn't thinking of the bed as a bed. She was thinking about him. Waking up, every day, with him. His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Here you are." He was holding a bunch of clothes. But they were women clothes. "I don't think Rebekah will mind. They're hers."

"Why didn't you tell me? You instead let me screaming hysterically!", she said annoyed.

"Because it was fun watching you! It was kind of… refreshing! In the morning, listening to you talking and talking and talking. I had missed that. Not only waking up in the morning in a good mood. The talking, too. Your talking, specifically.", he explained and looked at her sweetly.

"Well… I guess I'm flattered.", she told him and calmed down.

"You should be."

Then she got dressed and went to the bathroom. He stayed in his bedroom that looked different since the last time he was there. She's there, he thought. That was the difference. He couldn't believe that she was there, in his house, with him. He was feeling truly happy. He wished he didn't have to tell her his little secret. And then, his cell phone started ringing. It was about time, he thought.

"Hello."

"We need to talk.", said a man.

"I know… There have been some… complications. Is it ok to meet you at 11 in the café next to the station?", Klaus asked.

"It's ok.", he said and hung up.

Caroline had heard the whole conversation and she was worried that something was seriously wrong. So, she decided to follow him, if he wouldn't tell her to go with him.

"Hey, is everything ok?", he asked and he opened the door.

"That's not polite at all!", she said but leaned and kissed him.

"I know. I'll not do it again. I promise."

"You'd better!"

"Look, I have to go somewhere. It won't take long. You can take my car and go shopping. It's in the garage", he said and threw her the keys.

"Ok.", she said. "Are you leaving right now?"

"No. I'll stay a bit longer. Why?"

"Nothing. Curiosity.", she answered.

"Curiosity killed the cat.", he teased her.

"Do I look like a cat?"

"Only when you're angry.", he responded.

"Oh, trust me. You haven't seen angry yet."

"Ok, then. I'd better be careful."

Caroline wasn't sure that she was doing the right thing. She felt like she was spying on him, like a jealous girlfriend. But she couldn't stand not knowing things. It was her nature. He went to the café he was supposed to meet the mystery guy on foot. She wasn't in the mood of walking but she knew he could listen to the engine of his car and immediately understand. So, she decided to go on foot, too. She didn't have much time but she really wanted to go shopping. Later, she told herself and kept walking, or better, running.

She arrived at the café a few minutes after him. She got in and tried to spot him. He was talking with a man, but all she could she was this man's back. She tried to listen carefully.

"She shouldn't be here.", said the man, and she felt like she had heard his voice before.

"I know, but I didn't tell her. I promised and, most of the times, I keep my promises.", said Klaus. "But I need to tell her. I can't keep secrets. Not with her."

"You should have thought that two years ago, when you made the decision to force me to feed.", the man responded.

And she suddenly realized who that man was. She thought that she would never hear his voice again. She thought that he was lost forever. But there he was, ten steps ahead of her. She was so overjoyed that she couldn't realize the truth. Klaus had made her father feed. He forced him. And she trusted him. She couldn't accept that. As much as she wanted to go there, hug her father, tell him she loved him, she didn't. She turned around and got out of the café. Caroline ran away from him. She went back to the motel and cried.

"I did it for her, Bill. I love her. I couldn't let her lose you. She was so sad. I couldn't see her like that. Her face was filled with depression. She loved you, even after everything you had done to her. You were her father. You still are. That's why I did it. Now I came here to ask you to meet her. I know she will be happy. I also know that she will hate me. But we will make it. We love each other.", finished Klaus.

"I don't want her to be with you. You don't deserve her. You're a monster. She will never find true happiness with you. You're incapable of love.", said Bill Forbes.

"Well, she doesn't think so. At least she understands me."

"We will see that. After she finds out what you have done."

And with these words, Bill Forbes stood up and left.

Back in the motel, Caroline did the only thing she could do. She called Elena. She was the one who understood her, no matter what.

"Good morning, Caroline. How are you? How is your… mission going?", Elena asked joyfully.

"I need to talk to you.", she said sad and broken.

"What's wrong?", Elena asked, afraid that her best friend was not ok at all. And she was right.

Caroline told her everything. How she met Klaus, how she found out that he didn't have a girlfriend, how he kissed her for the first time, how they had a date for her birthday, how he gave her the bracelet, how they talked about his family, how she understood him, how they got back to his house and spent the night together, how they woke up and felt like heaven…

"Then, why are you like that?", asked Elena.

"Today, I heard him arranging a meeting with someone and I followed him. I don't know what had gotten into me.", she started.

"And? There was another woman?", Elena interrupted.

"No! Something worse."

"Another man?"

"Stop joking, I'm serious", said Caroline, but she couldn't help but smile. "My father is still alive. He's a vampire, but he's alive. Klaus forced him to feed, to complete the transition."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. I trusted him. I thought that I knew him. Yes, I am happy about my father, but he didn't have the right to make him feed. It was his choice. And he had chosen not to. He didn't respect him. And he didn't tell me, either. How could he keep that a secret?", she finished.

"I don't know what to say. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I feel like yesterday is so far away. Like… a century away. We were so happy."

"Look… You know I don't particularly like Klaus, but from your… little story, it looks like he changed. I think you should give him a chance to explain.", Elena responded.

"Why can I do that? He betrayed me."

"Have you ever thought that he might have done it for you? So you wouldn't be sad?"

"Well… if he did, then why didn't he tell me?" But then, she answered her own question. "He told him not to. My father."

"I know that what Klaus had done is beyond evil and completely wrong, but if you love him… give him a chance. I know it sounds wrong, but people, most of the times, are not how we think they are. Personal experience and all.", Elena finished.

"Thank you. For everything. You always help me with my problems. You're the best friend ever."

"Don't thank me. I'm here for you. Whenever you need me."

"Goodbye, Elena."

"Goodbye. See you soon. I mean… whatever! We're gonna talk. Bye!", said Elena and hung up.

Caroline was ready to take a nap, when the bell rung. She knew it was him. She could practically feel him. The truth was that she wanted to forget everything and just hug him. But no. She was Caroline. She wasn't letting things like that go.

She opened the door. And then she realized that he couldn't come in. She knew she shouldn't let him in. But she did.

"Come in.", she said slowly.

He got in and closed the door behind him. And then, all of a sudden, she moved slowly to his face, she kissed him angrily and then… slapped him with all of her strength.

"How could you!", she screamed and let her rage come out…


	7. Trying Not To Love You

_**This chapter was one of my favorites to write. I guess my inspiration is back! I love writing about multiple characters and in this chapter I had the opportunity to do so. I hope you will like it… Enjoy!**_

"**W**hat have I done to deserve that kiss?", asked Klaus playfully.

"Oh, so you're stuck at the kiss, huh? You have some serious explaining to do!", responded Caroline.

"About what, sweetheart? What have changed since this morning?"

"I know what you did. I know everything!"

"What do you mean you know everything? You didn't figure it out on your own! I told you so. And I am going to say it again; I love you!"

"I am so not talking about that! Do not change the subject!", she yelled, but she couldn't feel… not flattered, either.

"Which is the subject, love?", he asked, a little more serious.

"I know about my father!", she finally said.

"Wait, I can explain."

"No, you can't! How could you take that choice away from him? It was his choice, and he had decided not to feed! But you don't let people decide on their own, do you? You didn't care! You only care about yourself!"

"…and you.", he added, "And because I care about you, I forced him to feed. I did it for you. I had seen how sad and depressed you were. You were going to lose him. I couldn't stand the sight of you that hurt.", he said.

"Exactly! YOU couldn't stand it. What about me? Did you ask me?"

"Would you let me do it?"

"NO! Of course not!"

"Exactly!"

"So… If you did that for me, which was the most wrong thing you've ever done in your life…"

"Don't be so sure! Hayley was the most wrong thing."

"Do not interrupt me! Anyway, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he asked me not to."

"You don't care what he wants as you have already proven to me. So what changed your mind, huh?", she asked.

"I realized that my decision was wrong. I shouldn't have forced him to feed. I could easily kill him but I would feel guilty afterwards. So, I decided for once in my life to do something right."

"But it wasn't right! I spent years grieving for him! You could have told me!"

"Do you remember how we were back then? You didn't trust me. If I had told you, you would have hated me."

"It doesn't matter. You told me now. Oh, wait, you didn't. I found out. You were not going to tell me, were you?", she asked, even more angry than before.

"I was. Believe me."

"I don't. I can't trust you anymore. You know that."

"I did it for you. I love you, Caroline, and you know that. Give me a chance to fix this."

"No. Not right now at least. All I want from you is to call my father and tell him that I want to talk to him.", she said.

"What if he doesn't want to talk to you?", he asked.

"I don't care. I spent two years believing that he was dead. I think I deserve a meeting."

"Ok. I'll call him and tell him that you want to meet him. But it's up to him. If he doesn't want to, you'll respect him. Is that ok with you?", he responded.

"No, it's not. I am gonna meet him. And you don't get to make decisions for me. Now get out of here! I don't wanna look at you ever again! Leave!", she yelled and pushed him, trying to get him out of the room.

"You'll regret that afterwards and you know it, Caroline!", he said and grabbed her tightly. He kissed her tenderly but gently, trying to give her all the love that was inside him.

"Go away!", she yelled and started crying angrily.

"As you wish.", he said and disappeared after two seconds.

Caroline couldn't realize what had just happened. She was feeling betrayed and hurt and anxious and disappointed and confused at the same time. She spent hours thinking about him. She knew she shouldn't have, not after what he had done. But she couldn't help it. What if he really loved her? What if she shouldn't be that harsh? What if he was worth of her forgiveness? She couldn't decide, because she couldn't think clearly. All she could decide was that it was time to take a nap.

###

"**D**o you think that Caroline is okay?", asked Elena, truly worried about her best friend.

"I don't know, Elena. I think that she can take care of herself. She's strong. But don't tell her I said that!", Damon warned her and kissed her in the cheek.

"I won't. Your secret's safe with me. So… what do you wanna do?"

Instead of an answer, his lips found hers and he tasted her. He kissed her gently and, slowly, his kiss became harder. She was enjoying it and he knew that. He always knew what she was thinking and how to make her happy. That was another +1 to their relationship. However, he didn't think that there were any -1s. They were perfect for each other.

"Elena?", Jeremy's voice sounded surprised and a little… amazed.

"You should really stop doing that, man!", said Damon. Obviously, he had a de ja vu from the motel in Denver. He was trying to deal with Jeremy, because he was Elena's brother. And that was the only reason.

"I agree!", said Elena and got up to hug him. He was away for at least half a year and she had missed him. Not only him, but his… partner, too.

"Hello, Elena!", said Bonnie, who got into the room and hugged her tightly, too.

"I guess we'll continue another time.", said Damon, a little annoyed that they interrupted them.

"Don't be mean!", Elena said and kissed him, to make it up to him. "Of course we will.", she whispered in his ear so they wouldn't hear her.

"Hey, what about me? You're gonna leave me out here? Can't I come in?", said someone from outside.

Damon couldn't believe it. The voice was coming from someone he thought he would never see or hear again. It was Alaric's voice. He was standing in front of the door.

"You have to invite me in now.", he said with a wide smile on his face.

"Esther, who died and had made Alaric the "Big Bad Vampire-Vampire Hunter" changed her mind. She allowed me to bring him back to life as a normal vampire. So, here he is.", Bonnie explained.

"You may come in.", said Damon, trying not to cry from happiness. At least not at that time. He could cry later, when they would be alone. Alaric came in and hugged him.

"You didn't screw it up, did you?", he asked.

"I guess I didn't!", Damon said and a grin appeared on his face.

"What's going on here? What are you two talking about?", Elena asked.

"Guy stuff. You're not interested.", Alaric answered, still looking at his best friend.

"I think you two have a lot to talk about!", said Bonnie.

"Yes, we do.", responded Damon and added; "And that's why we're gonna take a walk."

And just like that, Alaric and Damon left Damon's bedroom and went out of the house in sync.

"Elena, we have to tell you something.", Jeremy started.

"You have to tell me a lot of somethings! You've been away for more than six months. I wanna know everything. How was your expanded trip? And that something you wanna tell me; do tell!", Elena finished.

"We can't tell you right now. Can you please gather everyone tonight? We have an announcement to make.", Said Bonnie.

"Ok.", said Elena confused, "Tonight, at 9 pm, at our place; here. And you can announce whatever you want to announce. I guess you'll both stay at our old house, Jeremy?"

"Yeah, we will. Thank you. I'll see you tonight. And be careful; you should finish whatever you were doing with Damon before then.", said Jeremy.

"Shut up!", shouted Elena.

"No way!", he responded and left the room and the house with Bonnie.

###

**C**aroline's nap was interrupted by her cell phone's ringing. It was him. Klaus. She didn't want to answer, but she did because he could have arranged the meeting she was so eager about.

"Hello, Caroline. Do you feel bad about our fight already?", he asked. The truth is that she was feeling bad but she wasn't gonna talk about it. Especially not with him. He was enough sure of himself already.

"Tell me if you arranged the meeting."

"I did. You can meet your father in half an hour at the café. I guess you know which one. But I will warn you; he's different."

"You didn't know him before. You can't talk about him before. End of story.", she said and hung up.

She dressed up and looked at herself in the mirror. She hated that but he was right. Her father would be different. He would be stronger. He would be a vampire. A creature that he hated for his entire life. She wished that he would be ok. She left and walked slowly. She didn't know if she really wanted that meeting. But it was too late. She arrived at the café. She saw him, sitting on the same table he was sitting with Klaus the first time she had learnt that he was alive. Sort of.

"Hello, daddy."

She didn't get an answer.

"How are you?"

"I am a vampire.", Bill finally said, "and it's his fault."

"I know. What he did was wrong. He did it for me."

What was she doing? She was justifying him? Where the hell did that come from?

"I don't care.", he said, "I mean… I care about you. But it wasn't his choice to make."

Caroline was relieved. Her father wanted to care about her. He wanted her in his life. She couldn't stop herself. She leaned and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you're ok.", she said.

"Me too."

"Why didn't you want me to know that you're alive?"

"I don't know. It was a mistake. I'll fix this. I promise you."

"Maybe he can fix his mistake, too.", Caroline whispered more to herself.

"What did you just say?", her father asked.

"Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, Caroline. So it's true? You really love him?"

"I don't know, dad."

"What happened to Tyler?", he asked.

"We broke up."

"Well… you were nice together. Why?"

"I don't want my life to be normal. I want… magic. I want love. I want someone who understands me. And he does. He really does, daddy."

She made her decision. She wanted to be with him. I'm sure this time, she thought.

"You know I will never approve him being with you. But if that makes you happy… I'll back off."

"Thanks, daddy. I appreciate it.", she said.

"I bet he appreciates it more.", he said.

"Don't be so sure.", said Klaus, who suddenly appeared behind her.

"I'll leave you two so you can talk.", said Bill.

"Oh, don't. We will go home. Won't we?", asked Klaus.

"You will regret that. I will make you regret that.", Caroline hissed but smiled. Then they got out of the café and ran in vamp speed. They decided to relive their first moment in New Orleans.

###

**I**t was almost 8.30 but everyone was already at the Salvatore house. They didn't want to miss the welcome party. Stefan, Rebekah, Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Alaric and Bonnie were sitting around the big table. Everybody was happy, talking to each other and laughing.

"How much time do you think this will last?", asked Rebekah.

"I don't know. Be patient, please. For me.", answered Stefan.

"I see you're above happy now!", said Alaric to Damon.

"Yes, I am. But I won't take all the credit. You helped, too. In your own way.", responded Damon.

"Of course I did!"

"How do you think they'll take it?", asked Bonnie.

"I honestly don't know. Does it matter?", said Jeremy.

"I guess it doesn't. It will be the two of us against the world.", joked Bonnie.

"Alaric will be with us. He already knows, remember? He has no problem.", Jeremy said.

"I was just trying to be romantic.", Bonnie said.

"Welcome home!", said Elena, who had decided to make a speech. Everyone stopped talking. "We are all happy that we have you back Jeremy, Bonnie and Alaric, of course! Welcome back from the dead!"

"Thank you, Elena.", said Alaric.

"I shall continue. Jeremy and Bonnie want to make an announcement. I will give the word to them."

"So… We are happy to be back. I know that Alaric was the biggest surprise and I don't doubt that. But we have another one. One we did not expect. Bonnie?", said Jeremy.

"I know that most of you will not believe me.", she started.

"Tell us already!", said Rebekah, who was really impatient.

"Yeah, tell us!", shouted Elena.

"Let her finish!", yelled Jeremy.

And she did.

"I'm pregnant.", she finished.

_**Hope you liked it… See you soon!**_


	8. Perfect Sense

**So… My exams are over and I have a lot of time to write and make videos! I will try to upload as much as I can. My youtube account is this one; user/BellBell1234567891/videos**

**Enjoy!**

"You know I should be mad at you.", Caroline said, as they stopped running for a little while to talk. Or at least that was the plan.

"I know.", he answered simply, "but you have to admit: you like it when we fight. You enjoy it!"

"No, I don't! I mean, I used to. You were hot when you were angry.", the last sentence escaped her mouth without thinking.

"Oh, really? I am just saying that you still like it a little when we're arguing…", he said with a naughty smile, "especially when it's my fault. You have the upper hand, theoretically speaking.", he added.

"Theoretically speaking, huh? You're too full of yourself, you know. And you don't even realize it.", she said trying to look mad, which was really difficult.

"See? We're fighting and you're enjoying it! And I look really hot now, don't i?", he asked serious but with a playful tone.

"I shouldn't have said that.", she stated.

"Hell you shouldn't.", he confirmed and suddenly pushed her against a wall and kissed her passionately, having her hands trapped into his, not letting her move, talk, breathe…

"You're mine.", he simply said and Caroline recognized his possessive tone. But she didn't mind. She truly was his.

"That's not right. That's crazy and consuming and it doesn't make sense at all.", she said with a sudden worry when he finally let her break the kiss.

"Oh, it makes perfect sense, sweetheart.", he said, "In here.", he finished and put his hands to her chest. To her heart.

"You're right…", she gave up.

"I'm always right, love.", he said with his cocky smile.

"Oh, shut up!", she said and took matters into her own hands.

She switched the roles and she pushed him against the wall instead.

"Being tough! I like it!"

"I said shut up!", she repeated and shut his mouth up with a tender kiss.

Her tongue found his and she could swear that he smiled to her into the kiss. His hands were running from her hair to her chest to her waist and lower and all over again. She was touching his hair, her fingers running through them. He touched her gently and moved her higher, lifting her slowly but steadily, never breaking the kiss. And then he decided: enough toughness from her.

"My turn!", he said and kissed her two seconds later, after switching their places again.

She moaned, breathless and satisfied. Their tongues were in sync, like dancing, making them fell special. He bit her lip teasingly and she moaned again, unable to resist him. She decided to tease him back. She slowly took his hand and placed it to her breasts, while she was touching his back, getting lower and lower, squeezing his butt. It was his turn to moan with pleasure and move closer to her. As close as possible. His hands moved to her waist again, while they were moving against the wall in their very own rhythm.

She opened her eyes and so did he. And then a different kind of kiss started. It was slow and deep. Looking into each other's eyes they recognized the love that was buried inside them, the love that was coming now rushing to the surface.

"Klaus…", she tried to say.

"Shhh… I know. I love you too, Caroline. I always will. Hold on to that. Never forget it. I will always be here for you, no matter how far away I truly am. I will never let anyone hurt you. Ever.", he said each and every word slowly, so she could take them, place them into her heart and lock them up. Forever.

"Thank you." It was the only thing she could say, because she was having trouble realizing that it was Klaus who just confessed all those beautiful things to her. Only to her. And no one else.

"You know, I never considered you to be the romantic guy. I always thought that you were pretending when you were around me. Or at least you were trying to pretend.", Caroline said when they were both able to breathe after the looooong make out session but Klaus' confession as well.

"I never pretended to be romantic! I am romantic.", he said felling insulted, "And I will prove it to you tonight.", he added.

"Tonight? Seriously? It's 8 o'clock! There's no way in hell I can be ready in less than two hours!"

"Well, then, two hours are ok. I will come pick you up at 10.30 from your motel room. Is that alright with you, sweetheart?", he asked like a true gentleman.

"I'll do my best not to let you down. I promise, I will try to be ready. I really will.", she said without a hint of joking. She was serious.

"Where will we go?", she asked.

"It's a surprise!", he responded, aware that not knowing was driving Caroline crazy.

She was expecting that. "Are you serious? Have you not learnt your lesson after the last surprise?

"If I remember correctly, last time we ended up in a particular kind of room, on a particular kind of furniture, doing a particular kind of thing in my house.", he teased her.

"That's not what I meant!", she yelled smiling. "You know that!"

"Oh, I absolutely do, but you're hot when you get angry.", he responded, the smile never leaving his face.

"I will regret saying that for the rest of my life.", she said, still a little pissed.

"I know. And I also know that if you don't leave for your mote right now, there's no way you will be ready in time tonight."

"Ok, then. But we're not done here!", she said, looking at him meaningfully.

"If my dreams come true, we will never be done, love. Ever.", he responded.

"Dream on!", she said and gave him a quick kiss. "Bye for now."

"Goodbye, Caroline. See you tonight.", he said, but she had already left running to get back to the motel. However, he was certain that she had heard him.

###

"What do you mean; you're pregnant?", Elena asked, feeling surprised, a very rare feeling for her.

"Do you really need an explanation, Elena?", Jeremy asked.

"You don't get to talk, Jeremy. You're not even eighteen yet!", she responded, trying to realize what was happening.

"I'm seventeen and a half, Elena! Can't you just be a little happy for me? Or for Bonnie? I'm gonna be a dad!", he said the last sentence with a ridiculous tone; the tone dads were using when talking to their babies.

"That's wonderful…", Rebekah said, with so much jealousy in her voice even a deaf could hear. But it wasn't just jealousy. It was happiness, too. She was recognizing the chance Bonnie and Jeremy had to be happy. To be a family. There's nothing more important than the bond of family.

"Congratulations, guys.", was the only thing Stefan said.

Only Damon didn't say anything yet. Elena was worried; she never knew what to expect from him. That was the beauty in him.

"Jeremy, I know that you're probably thrilled right now, but is that what you really want? That's the only question you have to answer.", Damon said.

Elena surely did not expect something like that. It was… mature. Something that Damon was not. At least when it comes to family.

"Yes.", Jeremy responded. "That's what I want I want a family. I want our family.", he said and hugged Bonnie.

"Then, that's the right thing to do.", Damon said without hesitation .

"You are the only ones who can have a family like that.", Alaric said." You deserve it."

"Yes, you do.", Rebekah said.

"I agree.", added Stefan.

"So do I.", finished Elena.

"Then welcome to our family, little Gilbert." ,Bonnie said touching her belly and smiling.

"Welcome.", everyone said in sync and tried to return to the normal chitchat that existed before the big announcement. And they did. Everything was right again no bad guys. No problems.

###

Caroline tried to be ready in time. She really did. But it was kind of impossible. When she got back, on her bed was laying a black box, with a red heart on it. She knew what it was right away, but she felt amazed anyway. It was a dress from him. There was also a card. Of course there's a card, she thought.

THIRD TIME'S A CHARM

KLAUS

That was the only thing that was written on the card. The dress was beautiful. It was pink, with black stripes, and it was very short. Well, he's getting better, she thought. They were together now and he was allowed to bring her a short dress. But she didn't want a short dress. She wanted a long princess dress, like the other two.

It was 9 o'clock when she heard someone knocking on her door. And she was not ready at all. Let it not be him, she prayed. But it was him. She opened the door and the first thing she saw was a into his hands. It looked like… a dress? A long pink princess dress? How could he be into her mind?

"This is for you…", he said and handed her the dress. "I will be back in an hour.", he said smiling naughtily.

As he was ready to leave, she finally managed to speak.

"How did you know?", she asked.

"I know you better than anyone.", he responded mysteriously and left, leaving her get dressed like a princess. His princess.

**Hope you liked it! See you soon!**


	9. Unplanned

**Hello guys! I am sorry for the late update, but I was kind of busy the whole previous week. I hope you understand. This chapter is dedicated to the 100 followers of this story. I am so happy! It is my first fanfic after all. Enjoy! **

Klaus decided to be a little late so Caroline could get ready after the last minute dress change. He wanted to tease her a little with that idea of his. He succeeded. He was at his mansion, trying to choose the best tuxedo for the special night. He wanted to be perfect for her. He finally decided and got dressed. It was black (obvious but safe), although he had chosen to wear a red tie to spice things up a little bit. And then he changed his mind. She was going to wear a pink dress. He couldn't wear a red tie. It wouldn't fit. He was trying to be modern but sometimes it was getting quite difficult. Like this time. He was feeling nervous. The big bad hybrid was feeling nervous. It was quite unusual. Almost impossible. But Caroline had made him nervous.

Caroline managed to be ready right at 11 o'clock. She was impressed with herself. She really was. She gave one quick look to the mirror and waited for Klaus to come over. He arrived at 11:05 to pick her up. He knocked and waited.

She opened the door and looked at her prince.

''Hello, Caroline.'', he said with his low seducing voice.

''Welcome back to my room.'', Caroline told him to make things a little lighter.

''It's good to be back.'', he played along.

''So... where are we headed?'', she tried once again to find out about their destination. She was guessing it would be somewhere... no. She wouldn't guess. Not about this one. Not with him. She wanted to know. But she also wanted every memory of him to be surprising and unexpected.

''You know I will not tell you, don't you?'', he asked rhetorically.

Instead if an answer he got a quick but tender kiss.

''I still won't tell you.'', he said with a smirk all over his face. ''Shall we?'', he continued, offering his hand once again, to lead their way out. She took it without hesitation and moved closer to him, touching his arm, feeling his warmth and his strenght.

''Patience.'', he stated, walking slowly out of her room. ''Look... I want you to close your eyes.''

''You know I won't do that.''

''You will if I ask you to.''

''Fine. But it'd better be epic.'', she said and closed her eyes. Sh was getting more impatient minute by minute.

He guided her out of the motel and a litte farther. She realised it was a cool night and although she didn't feel it, she liked being close to his body. She loved thinking that she was warm because of him.

''Open your eyes.'', he said waiting for her reaction.

It was epic. It wasn't that she couldn't have guessed it. It was the fact that he did that for her and only for her. For the two of them. There was a limo waiting for them. She had never been into one before. Ever. And she would get into the limo with him. Her boyfriend. But boyfriend was not the right word. She didn't know which word was right. The first thing that came to her mind was... man. She knew it was ridiculous. But he was her man. And she was his lady. That's too melodramatic, she realised but didn't really care.

''I really, really like it.'', she said and hugged him tightly. It felt good. It felt familiar. It felt real.

''Let's get inside, love. Our destination is not too close but it is not too far either. We should get started.''

''Will you drive?'', she asked hoping for a no.

''Of course not, we do have a driver Caroline. Have you conidered me to be a beginner?'', he asked as he opened the door for her. She got in and so did he. That night would be unforgettable.

The inside of the huge car was as impressive as the outside. Even more impressive maybe. The neverending black leather seat was soft and it felt like silk. She sat down and took a quick look around. She was feeling like a celebrity.

''Here we go.'', Klaus said and sort of magically brought an even bigger smile on her face. He was holding a champagne bottle and two glasses. He opend it (Caroline left out a low happy scream) and filled the glasses.

''Wait.'', he stopped her before taking the first sip.

''What? Is it poisoned or something?'', she asked half serious, half joking.

''I'd like to make a toast.'', he moved hiss glass higher and continued ''To my girl. To my friend. To my love. To my sweetheart. To the person that reminded me that life is wonderful and and that the world we live in is a beautiful place. To the person that brought light into my life and made me want to live again. To the most remarkable, extraordinary, unexpected, unique woman I have ever met. To my Caroline.''

Caroline brought her glass higher, too. Trying not to cry, she finished the toast.

''To our love.'', she said clearing her throat.

''To our love.'', he repeated.

###

As the dinner ended, every one headed back to his or her place. Damon and Elena finally finished with the dishes (deperate housewives) and lied on the bed.

''That's really great. What happened to Bonnie and Jeremy.'', Elena said, getting closer to him.

''Rebekah is right. They are the only ones that can procreate. But as I have already told you years ago, us vampires love to try.''

''Oh, come on Damon! Don't you ever think about anything else?'', she asked, almost certain for the answer.

''Sometimes.'', he just said and kissed her slowly, his hands searching her body, her hands touching his hair.

''Yeah, they do love to try. I do love to try.'', she said breathless, her clothes already getting disposed as she kissed him back.

They spent the rest of the night trying to procreate again and again.

###

Alaric, as he couldn't spend the night with his best friend because he was occupied with his friend, he decided to go to a bar not far from Mystic Falls.

While he arrived, he ran in vamp speed and got in. He was thinking about all his previous girlfriends. And his wife. He did have sort of a messed up love life. The place was crowded and the music loud. He wasnt't really a fan of the modern music but tonight he wanted to do something different. While walking towards the center, he noticed a gorgeous woman standing alone, not really dancing neither doing anything else. He approached her.

''Hey! What is such a pretty woman doing here sitting alone?'', he asked.

''She's bored and she has nothing else to do rather than sitting here alone. And she had made a really long trip, so she is kind of tired.'', she answered not annoyed at all.

''Well, I hope I can change that. Do you want to dance?'', he asked.

''Ok.'', she simply answered and followed him to the stage.

An hour later, they were still dancing, close to each other, having fun.

''Well, we didn't introduce ourselves!'', she said loudly so he could hear her.

''I'm Alaric.'', he said without hesitation.

''I'm Monika.''

''Nice to meet you Monika.''

Somewhere in the bar, close to the two of them but far enough (so that Alaric guy couldn't see her) was standing Rebekah with a friend of hers. A witch friend of hers.

###

Caroline was happy. Happy with him. It has been at least half an hour. Half an hour smiling at him, stealing quick little kisses and stroking his hair. She started wondering if there was no destination at all. Maybe her surprise was the limo. She was ok with that. But...

''Here we are.'', Klaus announced, interrupting her thoughts. There was a destination after all. He opened her door like a true gentleman and headed forward, waiting for her to follow.

All she could see was a very old building. Very old.

''You brought me to an abandoned house?'', she asked, a little confused.

''Looks can be deceiving.'', he responded mysteriously and kept moving forward.

They reached the door, that was a little old-fashioned for he taste. But she was feeling intrigued anyway. He opened it. And she nearly passed out. Looks could be deceiving after all.

She took one step, already feeling like a princess. The inside was a palace. A palace magnificent and breathtaking. The roof looked liked the night sky, the floor was marble and on each and every wall there were paintings. His paintings, she presumed.

''It's beautiful.'', she said looking at him amazed and thrilled.

''So are you.'', he started, ''It's yours. I've built this place six hundred years ago. It was meant - and it still is - for my woman. The woman I would choose to be with me. I haven't brought any other woman here. Not even my sister or my mother. They do not know that such a place exists.'', he finished.

''Thank you. It's perfect... You're perfect.''

''May I haved this dance?''

''Yes.''

And the music started playing.

_When I look into your eyes..._

_It's like watching the night sky..._

_Or a beautiful sunrise..._

_Well, there's so much they hold..._

_And just like them old stars..._

_I see that you've come so far..._

_To be right where you are..._

_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us..._

_Even if the skies get rough..._

_I'm giving you all my love..._

_I'm still looking up..._

_And when you're needing your space..._

_To do some navigating..._

_I'll be here patiently waiting..._

_To see what you find..._

_Cause even the stars, they burn..._

_Some even fall to the earth..._

_We've got a lot to learn..._

_And god knows we're worth it..._

_No, I won't give up..._

They were moving along with the music, along with their hearts, along with thei desire. Their desire to be together. No matter what.

''I don't know where we are headed, Klaus. But I am sure about one thing and one thing alone; I want to be with you. More than anything else.'', Caroline confessed.

''I know, sweetheart. I know.''

''I want to go back.'', she suddenly said.

''Back where?''

''To Mystic Falls. I want everyone to know about us.''

''As you wish, love. I'd be happy to accompany you to a trip back to Mystic Falls.''

''Will we take the limo?'', she asked hopefully.

''We will take the limo.'', he responded.

''I love you, Klaus.''

''Because of the limo?''

''No! Because you're different and complicated. And because of the limo.'', she added.

''I love you too, Caroline.''

''Do you know what makes us such a great couple?'', she asked after a few moments.

''What? No, let me guess. Our inexplicable sex.'', he responded.

''No! I mean, that too, but it's the fact that we are so different and yet so similar. It doesn't make sense to anybody else. It's like we are different... in the same way.'', she said with a dream look upon he face.

''How Shakespearian.''

''Don't make fun of me! I'm serious!'', she said looking a him with he angry vampire look.

''I know. It's just that if I take things too seriously I might not be able to handle them.''

''Wow! Is there something the big bad wolf cannot handle? I am quite surprised.''

''Now who is making fun of whom, Caroline?'', he asked.

Caroline. It sounded so perfect coming out of his mouth. He was always calling her ''love'' or ''sweetheart''. That was something quite new. And she liked it.

''I am making fun of you.'', she yelled, suddenly joyful and eager to... play? '' I want to play something. A game.''

''I am not going to do the stripper. Not even for you, love.'', he said quickly.

''Do not tempt me, Mr Mikaelson. Acually, I had somehing else in mind. I want to play hide and seek.''

''Now you are acting like a little girl, Caroline.''

Again. Her name coming out of his lips. She was melting. From the inside.

''Please? For me?'', she asked innocently, her puppy eyes into action.

''Fine. Just for you.''

''Well, there's no one else here.''

''Go and hide before I change my mind.'', he said, ignoring her comment.

She did. She started running and came upon some old but royal stairs. She rushed at the next floor, which was full of mysterious doors. I should choose one, she thought. She randomly opened one and got in. The moment she stepped into the room, she passed out. Everyhthing went black. But even like that, she could feel herself oddly moving.

''Caroline?'' His voice was worried, something really unusual for someone like himself. He realized she had gone upstairs. He mentally cursed himself for bringing her here. He should have been more careful. There is no way she had gotten into the Room, he thought to convince himself. There are over fifty rooms. However, he ran as fast as he could... and saw an open door. It was the Room's open door. We're screwed, he realised. And she's in danger.

Caroline woke up after a few minutes. Or were they hours? She couldn't remember. Everything was blurry. And that felt weird. She got up, slowly and carefully. In front of her, only a few inches away, was standing a woman. She was beautiful. Her hair was black and wavy, running down her back. She was wearing a dark blue dress that looked old, like old-fashioned. She seeme ready to go to a decade dance or something. She is a witch, Caroline realized. She didn't understand how she knew. She just did.

''Why are you here? Hell, why am I here?'', Caroline asked, feeling scared and confused.

''You were drown here. I guided you here. You have to be here.'', the woman answered.

''You don't get to tell me what I have to do!'', Caroline responded, angry and mad now.

''It doesn't matter anymore, does it?'', she asked and waved her hand to show Caroline something.

The image was immediately imprinted in her mind. Right there, in font of her, was lying her body.

''Yes. You are dead. And this is the Other Side. I need you here. I need a part of him.'', the woman responded, annoyed with all that questioning.

''Klaus? You need a part of Klaus? And hat do I have to do with that? Why did I end up dead?'', she asked, getting more confused with every answer she was getting.

''You are bound by blood. And my name is Shaklia. I am a witch.''

''Bound by blood? I am not sired to him! He didn't even turn me!''

''What you two have is not a sire bond. It is something stronger and unique. It. Is based on emotions, emotions together with blood. He healed you twice, didn't he? He loved you so his blood remained in you. His blood is part of you. He is part of you. And you are part of him. This is happening because of your feeling towards him. The feelings that were always in you, even if you couldn't realize it. It was destined to happen. He just realised it long before you did. When he first met you. You cannot and you will not be apart. You will always find each other. With or without trying. Although I am a little confused as to why he brought you here. It was kind of reckless.'', Shaklia finished.

It was too much for her to handle. It was destined to happen. The words kept echoing inside her head. They were meant to be together. And now she was dead.

Klaus interrupted her thoughts, as he flashed into the room and saw her body. He leaned and tried to wake her up.

''It's ok. Everything is going to be ok. I promise. Just wake up, Caroline. Wake up.''

She rushed in front of him.

''I'm right here, Klaus. Look at me. I'm ok. Don't worry. I love you.''

''Oh, that's so sweet. But he can't hear you. He can't interact with you. You're dead. You're a ghost. But I can.''

Caroline didn't notice any difference but Klaus looked like he could see the witch now.

''If you touch her, I swear I will rip your throat out, bloody witch!'', he yelled.

''You have made your choice by trapping me in here, Niklaus Mikaelson. Now you have to pay.''

''I will pay whatever you want. Just let her go!''

''Sadly, I need her. So does your mother. If everything goes well, you will be together again. Your love is real and strong. If not, she will be dead. Permanently. It depends on you. She depends on you.''

''You're bluffing.''

''If I were you, I wouldn't risk it.''

''What do you want me to do?'', he asked, trying to find out more about her true motives.

''It's quite simple, really.'', Shaklia responded.

Once he heard what the witch wanted him to do, he left the room and went downstairs. He dialed a number on his phone and someone answered.

Dear ''Elijah, you and I need to talk. I will be expecting you tomorrow in New Orleans. It is a matter of life and death.'', hed finished and hung up.

**Hope you liked it! It is getting kind of complicated but I think it's gonna be ok. Leave me reviews, they encourage me to continue! See you soon!**


	10. Hope Dies Last

_**Hello guys! New chapter here! I was not prepared for the path that this story is taking (I know I am writing it, but still), but I really wanted to spice things up a little bit. I didn't want a normal love story. It would get really boring really fast. I hope you like it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

###

Elijah was enjoying the cloudy weather in London. He liked the loneliness of this place. It reminded him of his own self. His own loneliness. He was miserable after he last talked to his Katerina. After their, as modern people tend to call it, break-up. Because of his beloved brother. Family above all. Always and forever.

He had given up his own happiness to expand his family, a family Niklaus pushed away after his son's birth. He had no chance of getting his Katerina back. And now his brother was calling him, to ask for his help. It is a matter of life or death, he had said. Once again, he had to put family above all. And he would do it. Every time, he would do it.

Rebekah had already made her choice. She had chosen her own selfish gains and her happiness above her family. But Elijah didn't blame her. He had forgiven her a long time ago. He wanted her to be happy after all. And she was with that... Stefan Salvatore. He had never liked the Salvatores, but at least her younger sister was not with Damon. Him, he didn't like at all.

He took the first airplane and flied to New Orleans in the middle of the night. If his brother was that worried, it had to be important. He kept wondering what was going on, but he couldn't guess. Or he didn't want to. He didn't want to be dragged into something he wasn't ready for. He wanted to have sort of a normal life for as long as he could... or as long as he needed to. But life, as always, had other plans for Elijah Mikaelson.

He landed (or his plane landed, anyway) to the airport of New Orleans at 5 o'clock in the morning. He immediately went to Klaus' house, but he wasn't there. That was weird, even for him. So Elijah decided to call him. Or better, he thought. Track him with GPS. It was an application he had, randomly, intalled. He knew it would come in handy one day.

What he saw next on his phone's screen was something he did not expect in any way. The GPS was pointing to a place he would rather forget. It was the location of some old ruins. Ruins he had killed, with his brother's help, a witch named Shaklia. But the problem was that Shaklia had been his... love interest back in the 1200s. He had always chosen the wrong women for himself. Always the ones that were hurting him.

He criticised her sister's... ability to fall in love that easily, but he also liked the feeling himself. Love was one of his weaknesses. As well as compassion and forgiveness. Shaklia was absolutely something in his life he would rather forget. But he couldn't. He had loved her, that was the truth. But she betrayed both him and his brother. So she had to be killed. He didn't hesitate choosing between his happiness and his family again. It was a choice he would repeat every time he had to.

Elijah tried to push his memories away but they kept coming rushing to the surface. He couldn't control them. He tried to convince himself that Niklaus was there because the place was safe. And nothing else. Nothing that involved Shaklia. He decided to find out by himself. He decided to fight with his inner self. He ran to the place, just to distract himself. Running always had that effect on him.

He arrived to the place half an hour later. But instead of old ruins where he and Niklaus had violently killed Shaklia he found an abandoned house. And he had a bad feeling . A very bad feeling; that this night would be much longer than he had originally expected. He moved towards the door, a very old door. Of course, not as old as himself. He opened it and got inside in shock. And that for Elijah Mikaelson was saying a lot. How didn't he know anything about that?

In her entire existence, there wasn't a moment that Caroline had not known exactly what to do. She was a control freak after all. But trapped into that room, literally dead, not being able to get in contact with anyone, she had no idea what she was about to do. What she should do.

''Oh, you look so depressed! Why is that so?'', Shaklia asked. The witch, after explaining to Caroline about her bond with Niklaus (blood sharing and all), decided that she had to be treated like him. So she started talking to her in a very ironic tone. So the question was far from actually caring.

''Maybe because you killed me and you are probably threatening the love of my life.'', she heard herself answering.

''Oh, you are so delusional, Caroline. I got the name right, didn't I? Do you really believe he really loves you? He is an emotionless monster, and so is his entire family.'', Shaklia responded.

''So this isn't really about Klaus, is it?'', Caroline realised, ''I mean, you hate him, but he is not the one that you really want revenge from, is he?''

With the last question, Caroline crossed the line. The witch used the same thing Bonnie was using when Damon was getting on her nerves. But this time, Shaklia's rage was a lot stronger. Caroline felt like a hundred knives were being pressed against her head. She screamed. But no one could hear.

Klaus was full of rage, too. Not only towards the witch but also towards himself. How could he be so reckless? How could he bring her here without thinking about all the dangers that she could encounter? Maybe he wanted to show her the palace. For once, his intentions were pure. For once, he risked everything to express his feelings. And she got hurt. She got killed. He would never forgive himself for that mistake.

''Niklaus? What happened?'', he heard his beloved brother saying from across the huge room. At least he still had his family. But would that be enough to save her? He couldn't know. And that was driving him crazy.

Elijah was now reaching out to him, his eyes full of worry and confusion. Klaus knew what the impact would be, but he needed his help. He needed his brother's help. He hoped Elijah would have been over Shaklia's death by now.

''Let me explain.'', Klaus just said, something that mede Elijah even more worried. ''This place is where the witch...''

''I know that part! Continue with the important one.''

He is not over Shaklia's death. This is not a good beginning, Klaus thought. And he was definetely right.

''I decided to build a house here. I thought it could be useful, with all tne power that was created with the witch's death.'' He left true love part out. He didn't want his brother to make fun of him. Even after all these years. ''Tonight, I brought Caroline here.''

''You brought who? Caroline Forbes? I hadn't realised that you were together.'', Elijah looked shocked, but not as much as curious.

''It is kind of new. Anyway, what I never told you is that I kept Shaklia trapped into a room into this house. She is dead, but she can also interact with anyone into this room.''

''Go on.'', Elijah felt betrayed but he was starting to understand where Klaus was going. There was no time for a fight between the two of them. They had to stay united. He knew that.

''Caroline accidently got into the room.'' He left the hide and seek detail out, too. ''And Shaklia killed her.'', he finished waiting for his brother's reaction.

''I interstand. She wants revenge. But I am guessing there is more to the story. Unless you wouldn't have called me.'', the maybe brightest original brother responded.

''You are guessing right. Shaklia will give Caroline back, she will resurect her, but she wants something in return.''

''They always do.'', Elijah murmured. ''And what might that be?'', he asked.

Klaus tried to prepare Elijah, but himself, too, before telling him that rest of the story.

''Shaklia has been in contact with our mother.'' He made a long pause and continued, ''As you and I both know, Esther has tried to kill us all more than once. She was claiming the vampires should not exist, though she practically created them. Her newest plan does not include killing us. It includes turning us -and our bloodlines- humans. She wants to take away our immortality, although she was the one that gave it to our family.'', Klaus finished, realising how important things were when he heard himself saying them out loud.

''The situation is quite perplexed.'', the always calm Elijah responded.

''And do you have any idea who might be absolutely positive about that?'', Klaus asked, however they both knew the answer.

''Our dear sister Rebekah.''

###

The two remaining Mikaelson brothers were absolutely right. Alaric, who was recently brought back from the dead, was not just a vampire. He was her mother's messenger. Thanks to him, she was fully aware of the situation. She had to find a witch. And she did. Her name was Lucy and she was very powerful. She felt proud of herself. She and Monika had had a fight, so her best friend was now flirting with Alaric to piss her off. She was ok with that as long as she kept her word that she will not hurt him. He had the ability to talk to ghosts, just like Jeremy, so she could be in touch with her mother before her plan would be completed.

She didn't have the chance to take the cure, but now she could be human and she could see her brothers returning from the dead, too. Thay could all be a family again. Under other circumstances her brothers would be angry with her for about a century, but she was hoping that they will realise how important time is when you're mortal. She wanted to feel like every minute counts. And no one would take that away from her. Not this time.

''I need to talk to him.'', Rebekah said, while approaching her best friend and her new boyfriend-to-be.

''We are busy.'', Monika responded, never stopping her dance.

''I'll see you in a few.'', Alaric intervened and followed Rebekah out of the bar. Yeah, he liked that Monika, but he wouldn't risk his own safety for her. He knew how impulsive and dangerous Rebekah could be.

''What do I have to do? I can't keep sitting here! It is my life we are talking about!'', she yelled once they got out.

''Right now, that's all you have to do. It's up to Shaklia now.'' He had to admit that that woman might be 1000 years old but she had got style.

''And why do I have to put everything on her? She was in love with Elijah once. She can't be that smart.'', she responded, feeling satisfied with herself. Damon had once told her that she liked being mean. It was true.

''She was? I didn't know that part of the story.''

''Sure you didn't. It wasn't about you. You have to understand that you are just the messenger here. Nothing else.''

''That friend of yours, Monika, thinks otherwise.'', he teased her.

''Leave her out of it. She doesn't know anything.'', she said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. Where the hell did that come from?, she wondered.

''Well, I like her! She's got spunk! You can't control my love life, Rebekah. I can do whatever I want to do, and you're not going to stop me. Now go back to your boyfriend Stefan. He might be worried about you.'', he finished.

''Sure.'', she said with an ironic tone. ''Just don't do anything stupid. Monika can't know about any of this. It is too dangerous. The less people know, the better.''

''Sure.'', he responded with the same ironic tone.

###

''Jeremy, I am not ok.'', Bonnie said looking straight into his eyes.

''What? The baby? Are you in pain? I'll call the doctor.''

''No! The baby is ok. I am not ok. I don't know if I am ready to be a mother. It is too much. I don't think I'll raise the child the way it has to be raised.'', she said, looking worried.

''You will be a perfect mother, Bonnie. And you know why? Because you are a very nice person. Your mother wasn't there for you when you needed her, but you had your Grams. She helped you to grow old and be an amazing person.''

''Thank you, Jeremy. You always make me smile. Who would have thought that after everything we've been through that we are going to be parents. We both died and faced almost every supernatural creature. I don't want this future for our child'', she said with a sad tone.

''Then we will move. We don't have to stay here.''

''No, Jeremy. My family is here. We might not be blood related, but my friends are the best family I could ever ask for. Your family is here, too. We will not move. We will, just try to protect him.''

''Him? Did you just say him? Is it a boy?'', Jeremy asked, smiling joyfully.

''Yes, it is a boy.'', she responded, and before she could finish, his lips landed on hers. It was a long slow kiss. It made her happy.

''This boy will have the best parents ever.'', he said with a cocky smile.

''I hope so.''

###

Elijah and his brother had not decided yet what they would do. They would talk about it later. However, Klaus wanted to do something first. He left Elijah and went upstairs, to the Room. He cursed himself once again for his recklessness and got in.

Caroline had been unconscious for almost an hour, but she was slowly waking up now. When she had completely regained consciousness, the first thing she saw made her think that she was dreaming.

''Klaus?''

''Caroline, I am here. I am not a hallucination. The witch let me talk to you, so she put a spell on me, to move to the Other Side.''

Instead of an answer, her lips crushed his. He thought that he would never kiss these lips again, that he would never touch this body again. That he would never see her again. He realised how important she was to him. How much he needed her.

''Caroline, I promise you, I will get you out of here. I will bring you back.'', he said breathless.

''This is not your fault.'', she responded.

''Yes, it is. And you know it. I know it.'', he said.

''Do not blame yourself. You could never know that this would have happened.'', Caroline interrupted him.

''I could know. I could have saved you.'', Klaus stated.

''Don't you understand? It would have happened anyway. It is your mother we are talking about.'', she tried to calm him down. To make him think clearly.

''I had to know.'', he insisted, a tear streaming down his face.

''Stop it! This is not the Klaus I knew. The Klaus I knew wouldn't cry like a baby. He wouldn't feel pity for himself. The Klaus I knew would never give up. He would find a way out!'', Caroline yelled.

''The Klaus you knew hadn't lost the only woman he had ever loved.''

Silence replaced their voices.

''You will never lose me.'', Caroline said, making a pause between every word.

''I love you, Caroline. I will do whatever it takes to save you. But I can't let my mother win. Not this time.'', he responded.

''I know. I love you, too. Never forget that.''

His image was slowly disappearing. Their time was up. Our time is not up, she reminded herself. We have an eternity. No one will take that away from us.

###

_**Sooooo? What do you think? Leave me reviews, please! They encourage me to continue! Next chapter for Universal Love is coming soon! Until next time… Don't worry, be happy! See ya!**_


End file.
